


"Get Schwifty"

by Queen_Drexie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I am on a huge roll with this pair, M/M, Otabek on a bike, Rick and Morty References, YouTube, Yuri singing, even though it's not physical contact right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie
Summary: Yuri is singing a song when an odd man buts in and a steals a line from him. Yuri is not amused, needless to say. The guy must have heard him sing from afar.





	"Get Schwifty"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what’s up everyone? I was watching the FineBros’ “Adults React to Rick and Morty” when I got this idea; I’ve seen a couple of episodes from ‘Rick and Morty’and it’s really good; I thought it’s really well done. I haven’t seen anything that expertly done in a while.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuri yawned, walking down the street as he stretched his back. No wonder the young teen was tired; he had just gotten off from class. 

He had gotten an odd urge to listen to some music as he walked home, so he pulled out his phone and went to Youtube. Licking his lips, he thought of what song to play. Yuri’s eyes lit up and he smirked, thinking about a song he had heard on _Rick and Morty_ just recently. He typed into the search bar, and in a few seconds, he was wearing his headphones and was singing it; he was snapping his fingers as he strutted down past the bushes.

 _“Oh oh, you gotta get schwifty,”_ Yuri sang. _“Oh yeah! Take off your pants and your panties…”_ The boy smiled. He had heard about the show while he was sitting in class, and when he saw it, Yuri had to admit. He was impressed. When he heard the song Get Schwifty, he was in complete tears. He loved it. He would’ve listened to it more on Youtube, but with a lot of homework and him helping his grandpa around the house, he didn’t have the time. But now he did, and Yuri felt like on top of the world!

However….

He was like a flash of lightning, coming past Yuri while riding a bicycle. He was about three years older than the boy, wearing a red shirt and black motocross jacket, ripped, bootcut jeans and converse sneakers. 

_“Shit on the floor!”_

Yuri would’ve sung that line if the cyclist had not stolen it from him! Yuri’s eyes widened, his feet pausing on the concrete. He looked at the cyclist and frowned at him. He must’ve heard Yuri sing. 

“I’ll go schwifty on you, buttcrack!” he cried, putting his headphones on his collarbone.

That only made the cyclist pause. He turned to Yuri and with the hardest look on his face, he stared at Yuri intently. 

Yuri cried out, putting his arm to his face as if he were going to be hit with a spiked baseball bat. He quivered. Yuri looked at the young man and swallowed. 

The young man had lightly tanned skin and dark hair. He narrowed his brown eyes, and when he did, Yuri felt as if his stomach grew warm like a pan. 

“Show me what you got; I want to see what you got!” The strange young man demanded, though probably not seriously. He seemed like he just wanted to intimidate Yuri, as to why he recited the said line from the show. 

Yuri’s eyes looked like two teacup plates, large and void of emotions. But, he toughened up. “Pffth, like I will, butt head!” he pointed his finger at him.

The cyclist turned away and drove away right into the horizon. Yuri frowned, as the song came to a close. He put his headphones back on, restarting the song again. He hoped to sing the full thing again, without anyone butting in. The boy exhaled quietly, pressing the large buds to his ears. Oddly, he looked back, wondering if that cyclist was still around. 

Nope. The dude was long gone. Who was he anyway? 

Yuri didn’t know. However, he felt the sides of his lips twitch as if he could just sweat. Damn, as he placed his hand over his heart. Okay, even though the guy was a prick to butt in on singing the song, but…

He did have very nice looking skin, Yuri thought.

He rolled his shoulders, licking his lips and continuing to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it. I did everything I could to make this look nice (even with studies coming back soon) just for the fun of a one-shot. Now, with this done, I’ll see you dudes soooon!


End file.
